Daily Life in Konoha
by Dan's Sakura
Summary: This is based on my and my friend's lives. Check my profile... Characters are on the inside...
1. Anouncement

**This is based on our actual lives. Kakashi is Steve, Amy is Tsunade, Orochimaru is Jordan, Kabuto is Max, Hinata is Chai (even though I have no pictures of her on my profile...), Sasuke is Dan, Sakura is me and my friend that doesn't want to be named, she's Ino. (She knows very well who she is……since she's one of my favorite authors!) And there's one more person, who "Ino" is close friends with, and I have no pictures of him either, but in my "stories," we've decided to call him Gaara. (Insert ironic laugh here!) (Check my profile for future reference on people and their characters…) But anyway, these are REAL incidents. None of it is a lie or far-fetched. If you think it is, then that's your problem not mine/ours. So whatever. Just read……**

Sakura couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Ino had called and said everything. She had hung up and was sitting outside the hospital on a bench. Her mind was going a million miles a minute, and she wasn't sure what to do. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. She wanted to go back into Sasuke's room and tell him everything, but he was sleeping and waking him up wasn't a good idea. Especially, since his "accident," and the fact that the hospital wouldn't release him until they were sure he could take care of himself.

For the past couple months, Sakura had been practically living at the hospital. Sasuke and her had fought one night, and later that night, she received a call saying he was in the hospital. It turned out that one of his lungs had collapsed. So they had to operate to save him. Yes, it was a very risky procedure since they had to get past his ribs to get to his lungs, but it happened. And after the operation, Sasuke had fallen into a deep coma. Sakura had fallen into an emotional breakdown. All her friends had tried to comfort her, but it hadn't been helping. But, a month or so later, he had pulled through. It was literally a miracle on earth. It had happened two days before Christmas so it was like her present from God. And she greatly appreciated it. But that had happened, what almost seemed forever past.

She had to call Kabuto and see if what Ino had said was true. She whipped her cell phone open and dialed his number. The dial tone rang, once, twice, three times. She hoped to God he was going to answer. That's when she heard him. "Hello?" He asked politely. "Hi Kabuto, it's Sakura." "I think I could tell." "Well geese! But anyway, I wanted to ask you a serious question……Ino called not even five minutes ago and said that you had kissed Orochimaru on Friday and a couple hours ago, you asked him out and he said yes! Is this true?!" there was silence on the other line. She hadn't meant to make him feel uncomfortable and she was sure he knew that, but he seemed reluctant to answer. "Yes…Sakura it's true, but I……" "I understand Kabuto. Give me a break, it's not like I'm going to run around broadcasting it!" he laughed on his end. "I know! I know! Sorry! Sorry!" He laughed once again. "So he really said yes?!" "Yeah." "And is he really serious about it? I mean, he's not just trying to embarrass or trick you is he?"

"No!" he said defensively. "He's not like that……wait he is, but that doesn't matter! I know he was serious!" "It's just……Orochimaru's so depressing and you and I both know he's a MAJOR emo, so I'm just saying…….it doesn't really seem like the type of person he is……I never, ever could have seen him gay……no offense." "None taken." That's all he said. "Kabuto?" "What?" "Do you have anything to say about what I just said?" He laughed again. "I know what you're saying Sakura, but trust me…… he IS being serious! He's not just trying to prove I'm an idiot!" "It just doesn't seem like him at all……" "Just think about this Sakura…has he ever shown us an interest is women?" "Well, no…but…" "There's your answer!" Sakura found it hilarious that there was no way she could win an argument with him. She never did. "Okay, okay. You win Kabuto. I'm just saying, you should be careful." "I know. I am seventeen you know. I think I can handle things pretty well now."

Sakura felt this vomit suddenly on her tongue. Yes, Kabuto was seventeen, but Orochimaru was twenty. They were three years apart and Sakura wondered if that bothered Kabuto. But she thought hard and sighed. They had always been the closet of friends, so it made some sense. "Alright, well I'll let you go then Kabuto." "Okay then. I'll take or maybe even see you later. Good-bye Sakura." He hung up. She closed her cell phone, returned it to its carrier and placed that back on her waist. She had to tell Sasuke. He'd want to know. She ran back inside the hospital.

Finally, she made it to his room. She opened the door and ran inside. She was about to yell out his name, but she bit down on her lip. He was sleeping, peacefully for once so she decided against it. She walked over to the side where she had a good view of his face. She sat down on the edge of the bed. She reached out and gently placed her hand over his. She sighed. It was a good sigh this time. She felt lucky to still have him there. He was alive, even though the nurses and doctors refused to let him do anything by himself, he was still there. He hadn't left them just yet. And that was all she needed. She needed him to stay alive for her……for them.

They had always loved each other. It started back in her grade six year. She was new to the school, and he was the grade seven kid that had shown her around the school. Soon enough, they started hanging out and eventually, they developed feelings for one another. And even when he was in grade eight, they kept in touch and still spent all their spare time together. Then she reached high school, she was in grade eight, him nine. That year had gone by and now it was where it was now. She was in grade nine and he was in ten. Or at least, they would have been if it hadn't been for Sasuke's "accident."

Both of them had missed half of their school year already, him because he was bed-ridden and her, because she refused to leave him in case something went wrong or he had another "accident." Both of them knew, they'd probably be taking their years over again, or summer school. But that was fine with them. Or at least it was with her. He wanted out of the hospital tremendously. The nurses and such were driving him crazy. He wasn't even allowed to spoon food into his own mouth! It didn't matter how much he protested, they did it for him. And that was driving him up the wall.

But she knew those thoughts weren't running through his head at the very moment. He was off in his dream world, which was probably the Hidden Leaf Village. She sighed contently. She moved closer to him and stroked his hair gently, so she wouldn't wake him up. She bent over and kissed his forehead. His headband was lying on his bed-side table. She sat up and smiled. She'd tell him when he was rested. Who knows what would happen then……


	2. Somebody Help Him Through His Nightmare

**This is based on our actual lives. Kakashi is Steve, Amy is Tsunade, Orochimaru is Jordan, Kabuto is Max, Hinata is Chai (even though I have no pictures of her on my profile...), Sasuke is Dan, Sakura is me and my friend that doesn't want to be named, she's Ino. (She knows very well who she is……since she's one of my favorite authors!) And there's one more person, who "Ino" is close friends with, and I have no pictures of him either, but in my "stories," we've decided to call him Gaara. (Insert ironic laugh here!) (Check my profile for future reference on people and their characters…) But anyway, these are REAL incidents. None of it is a lie or far-fetched. If you think it is, then that's your problem not mine/ours. So whatever. Just read……**

* * *

Orochimaru just sat in front of Sakura. His skin seemed even whiter than usual. "Sakura," he was shaking slightly, "I'm not adjusting very well……" Sakura felt pity welling up inside her. She had a feeling this was going to happen. "So then why'd you say yes?" He looked down at the hospital floor. She was positive he wouldn't have told her any of this with Sasuke there. It was good that she had met him in the hallway. "I……I……it's really complicated…"

"Orochimaru, come on. You can tell me anything. I swear, I'm not going to tell anyone." He nodded but didn't lift his head. "I……I just knew." "What?" "It was true." "What was?" "I am gay…" Slowly she could see tears forming in his eyes. "I'm trying so damn hard and nothing seems to work!" He shouted. "Why are you trying? What is making you try?" "I don't know if I can deal with it! It's not fair! I've never liked girls and now…" His voice trailed off. "Orochimaru……?" "I can't stop crying…" "What's causing you so much pain?" She felt like a counselor. "I don't know! I just can't seem to grasp the fact that I'm gay! That I am not a normal person! I can't do it! Am I so fucked up in the head that I can't find anyone of the opposite sex attractive?!" He buried his face in his hands. His shoulders began going up and down. He was crying. She felt tears come to her own eyes. It was very rare to see Orochimaru cry. He was always making everyone feel annoyed; he always made everyone laugh because of his ability to keep a straight face no matter what he said. But now he was suffering. He was truly suffering.

He had found himself in a strange situation a few days ago. Kabuto, his closest friend since they'd met, had told him he was gay and admitted to have feelings for him. He had tripped and they had ended up kissing……it was pure accident. But to him, it didn't feel all that wrong at the time. But now, he was unsure of how he was reacting. "Orochimaru!" Sakura exclaimed. "There's nothing wrong with you at all! Where on earth did you get that idea?!" He shook his head. "It's all wrong! Something's wrong with me! Something's screwed up my head!" He was hysterical. He wasn't himself at all. He had admitted earlier to have been throwing up the whole day. (It was even worse because he hadn't eaten anything that morning or the day before…)

"Orochimaru…" She placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "Take a couple breaths……then explain to me how you feel about Kabuto…" She lifted her hand from his shoulder. He took in three slow and deep breaths. "I……I do care……but that's the problem! I shouldn't!" "Orochimaru! Listen to yourself! Where are you getting this?!" He looked up at her. His purple make-up was smeared down his face now. "I can't explain it!" He shouted. "Something just isn't fucking right!" Sakura sighed sadly. "Orochimaru…" She began gently. "Have you talked to Ino yet?" "Yes…" "What did _she_ say?" "That I should speak with…" "Yes..?" "……Kabuto…" Sakura nodded. "I agree. Telling us this isn't going to help you. No one can give you closure but him." She stood up. She extended her hand. He looked up at her with what seemed to be pure sorrow. He stood up without taking her hand. He turned away and started walking down the hall without another word. But she knew. He was going. He was going to cry again. She let out a surprised cry when she felt one of her own tears crawling down her cheek……

**

* * *

****(Sorry to interrupt, But I must say this. Jordan wrote the next bit. I find it unusual that all of ****us**** feel the need to get our lives written down on a computer and posted. I guess it's sort of became our outlet. But like I said before, JORDAN wrote this next bit. HE did, I didn't. HE did, not me. You get it?)**

* * *

He felt it tough to move, as if it was absorbing all his strength just to take one step onward. What was this horrid sensation intensifying as he proceeded to Kabuto's front entrance? The distressed ambiance engulfed him with each step. He tapped gradually on the mediocre excuse for a door. It was unlocked and held spaciously open. "Orochimaru?" whispered Kabuto wearily. He assumed that the clever ninja had been quiescent. "Kabuto, we must converse _now_…" The silver-gray haired ninja stood out-of-the-way as Orochimaru entered.

He sat down on a midnight dyed seat across from the drowsy ninja. It was late nightfall. "Kabuto I'm trapped." Kabuto cocked his head to the side curiously. "I can not seem to grasp what is unfolding in my pathetic life right now." He continued. Kabuto almost interjected, but wasn't swift enough. "My back is to the cold, stone, gate of death. My life has slowly begun spiraling downward in a flurry of doom, sorrow and bloodshed." Kabuto's deep, night-black eyes widened, but he remained silent. "What I'm trying hard to articulate is, I'm finding it unclear. All of this, is like a huge maze of thorns covered in blood and tears. If I run down the wrong path, the demons of hell will capture me and I'll be lost to the world. I already sense that my soul is here but my heart has reached the afterlife." "But I…I don't understand…where is this coming from?"

"I'm not going to be capable to survive if I continue on like this. I am on the verge of pure insanity. My mind can not comprehend the on-goings in this life. I must stop this here and now." "So you're going to call it off then?" Kabuto's eyes grasped the floor, almost like he wished to be pulled down amongst all the fabric strings and vanish. "I am not saying never, Kabuto. Right at this precise moment, my uncontrollable emotions are swaying. You are a true comrade that I am not willing to mislay. Please, do not think this is of your doing. I am the sociopath that has and I am still growing insane. Forget all feelings of depression and rage towards yourself. That will get you nowhere in this world. Continue on, as I will. Then, when my heart has once again returned, I shall see what will come into play." Kabuto sighed. When love has been snatched away so viciously, all one can do is pray. Kabuto gently pulled Orochimaru into a brief hug. Their eyes met and there was a bondage there that would never cease to exist. All thanks to that, eventually life would progress and that was enough for them.

**

* * *

**

**Very deep huh? Yeah that's what I thought when he e-mailed me it. I was practically screaming: "OH MY GOOD GOD!" But he asked me to post it along with my bit, so there/here it is/was. Personally I think he's an awesome writer. But I hope for both Jordan and Max's sake that everything comes around. And yes, Jordan actually speaks like that. And I know on my earlier bit he didn't sound a thing like that. That's because I wrote what I could…um…understand. (Yes I know I'm pathetic/feeble…) I mean it's not like I sat there with a tape recorder! And again, this is **_**ALL **_**real. **_**NONE**_** of it is made up okay! And if you think it's bogus then you should really, SERIOUSLY stop reading it. **

**Anyway, I'll/we'll keep posting when we feel like it. Until then, keep your head high and maybe make a silent prayer for Jordan and Max. They both need it.**


End file.
